


Performance For One

by Skyeec2



Series: Sefikura Week 2018 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: And all the fun that comes with it, It's puppet Cloud, M/M, Puppet Cloud Strife, dub-con, the whole premise is dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: If there was one thing Sephiroth enjoyed above all else, it was watching his Puppet dance for him.





	Performance For One

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was Puppet. It went somewhere weird.

Sephiroth stared at the blond in front of him, eyes greedily taking in the movements purposefully chosen to appeal to him and executed perfectly, just as he’d decided upon. His Puppet danced to the rhythm he’d set, following Sephiroth’s orders of movements and steps just the way he had wanted him to.

He leaned back in his chair, resting his chin on his fest as his eyes devoured his Puppet’s frame. He was barely dressed, clad in little more than silken rags that had been torn from his frame numerous times by Sephiroth’s own hands.

He snapped his fingers, drawing his Puppet’s attention away from his dance suddenly, causing the smaller male to freeze completely. He held up his hand, crooking his fingers and calling his Puppet over to him.

The smaller form approached him quickly, stopping in front of him and staring at him with a blank, adoring gaze, eyes perfectly matching Sephiroth’s own. Sephiroth was tempted to pull his Puppet from his mind, call forth that bit of attitude and defiment he’d saved at the back of the boy’s mind, but he wasn’t in the mood to fight the warrior tonight.

He reached out and pulled the smaller form into his lap, wrapping a strong arm around his slim waist and holding the younger male close to him. He pulled his Puppet’s face forward, capturing soft lips in his own and forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth.

He pulled away after a few moments, leaving his Puppet gasping for breath, chest heaving as Sephiroth shoved him from his lap, sending the smaller form stumbling to the floor. If his Puppet had been more aware then he might have glared up at him, perhaps snarled something cruel, but he wasn’t, he was his perfect Puppet and remained on the floor where Sephiroth had forced him, waiting for him to give another order.

“Up,” he ordered, gaze focused on his Puppet as he lifted himself to his feet with jerky, stilted movements. The young man in front of him froze once he was standing, staring at Sephiroth with an adoring, blank gaze.

He had been about to send his Puppet back to his dance, back to performing for him the way Sephiroth wanted him to, but he paused, a new idea crossing his mind. “Kneel,” he ordered softly, ushering his Puppet forward as he sprawled in his chair.

His Puppet fell to his knees in front of him, crawling forward, between Sephiroth’s spread legs, looking up at him hopefully. He cocked his head at the younger, considering him for a moment before he nodded, a tendril of thought forcing itself into the other’s mind had small, pale hands reaching forward to pull Sephiroth’s cock from his pants.

He sighed softly at the sensation, leaning back in his chair as he sunk fingers into blond hair, forcing his Puppet forward to take his cock into his mouth. He hummed in pleasure as his Puppet’s lips wrapped around him, hand on the back of the other’s head forcing him down further onto his length despite the way the throat around him started to spasm from coughs.

His Puppet warred with following his orders and jerking away from him, wanting to calm his breathing and stop himself from choking on Sephiroth’s cock. His hand kept the smaller form in place though, holding him close and fucking forward into the other’s mouth, further aggravating the other’s coughing fit.

He continued to use his Puppet, fucking forward into the other’s mouth, chasing his own end as the other spasmed around him. He grunted, a low guttural sound escaping his mouth as he came into his Puppet’s mouth, sending the other into a further coughing fit.

He released the blond hair once his cock had softened within his Puppet’s mouth, allowing the other to move back from him and regain his breathing.

“Up,” he ordered, voice rough from his orgasm. His Puppet rose to his feet, fluids coating his lips and part of his face, until he stood in front of Sephiroth.

A gesture had his Puppet turning away from him, returning to his movements. Dancing without music for Sephiroth’s pleasure until he wanted something different from the other once again.


End file.
